A Night with One Miss Abby Sciuto
by Amazon Penny
Summary: Zabby fic... Abby asks Ziva out for drinks. Ziva invites the rest of the team, not realising that she's just invited her coworkers on a date! Meanwhile, Tony and McGee battle it out to determine who will win the top score in 'Tetris'. First Kiss Fic.


Disclaimers: I do not own these characters, I am merely using them as my play things!

I adore feedback. nudges

**A Night with One Miss Abby Sciuto**

Ziva yawned as she prepared herself for the boredom that was checking her work e-mail. Always someone questioning something, requesting files or evidence, the usual boring paperwork stuff. She sighed and looked longingly at her freshly cleaned pistol that sat in her top drawer. It was almost begging her to be pulled out and used. But no – she was at NCIS now, and that meant tact, discretion, and decorum. No more chasing down terrorists in the public eye, NCIS Officer David caught her crims with intelligence and wit, not her pistol. She closed the draw, shutting out the cries of longing from her shining pistol. Turning back to her computer screen, she blinked as she saw an unexpected e-mail.

To: Ziva David  
From: Abigail Sciuto  
Subject: (none)  
---  
Hey Ziva,  
Can you come down to my lab when you get in?  
Thanks!

Smiles,  
Abby.­  
­­----

To: Abigail Sciuto  
From: Ziva David  
Subject: RE: (none)  
---  
Hello Abby. I have a lot of paperwork up here to do – can it not wait until later?

Z.  
----

To: Ziva David  
From: Abigail Sciuto  
Subject: RE: (none)  
---  
That was quick – why are you in early? And no – it can't wait til later. See you in 5.  
---

Ziva sighed, and kicked her feet off the ground allowing her chair to roll backwards and release her legs from under her desk. The last thing she needed at such a stupidly early hour was the bouncy Goth giving her stupid amounts of information that she would be expected to relay to Gibbs. Once in the elevator, Ziva closed her eyes for the few moments it took to float down to Abby's lab. Resting her head against the cool steel of the elevator car, Ziva imagined she was lying in a cool bathtub among the subtle scent of lavender, surrounded by candles. Alone or with someone, she could take either – though a massage might be nice. Smiling at her imaginary getaway, she was startled by the violent ding of the elevator which shook her out of her dreams. As her smile turned to a frown, a frustrated Ziva made her way down the corridor to Abby's lab. She could hear the aggravating excuse for music being blasted already. As she walked through the lab and into the office where Abby was still seated at her computer, she punched the off button of the stereo, not missing a beat. With the sudden silence, Abby looked up with a scowl.

"You know, some people say it's rude to turn off music that someone is listening to." She said.

Ziva smiled. "Well I am lucky that there was no actual music playing then, aren't I?"

Abby shook her head, eyes narrowing. "Look here Officer David. I had asked you down here for a particular reason, but if you're going to be like that…"

"Oh don't make such a mountain out of a badger hill." Ziva said, cutting her off. "What did you want? The O'Brien blood samples come back clear?"

Abby stood up, walked around her desk and sat on the front of it. "Nope. This wasn't about work. I was wondering if…"

Abby's sudden lack of words left Ziva slightly confused. Practically a walking dictionary, Abby was never at a loss for words, and even when she was she usually just muttered random ones until the right words came to her. Ziva waited patiently as she tried to get her sentence out. After a moment or two of silence and what Ziva noticed to be a slight rose colour on the usually milk white cheeks of the Goth, Abby managed to utter a husky whisper.

"I was wondering if you would like to get a drink tonight?"

Ziva agreed immediately, unsure of why it had been such a difficult question to ask. After the rough period which had taken place at the beginning of Ziva's time at NCIS, their friendship had taken off slowly. So slowly in fact, that at times Ziva was still unsure if Abby actually liked her. This invitation to drinks seemed to be a step in the right direction. Ziva came to the conclusion that Abby's hesitance to invite her must be because she was still not 100 happy about having to make the effort to be friendly towards Ziva – the suggestion of drinks must have been made by Gibbs. She knew Gibbs loved Abby like a daughter, and wanted her to accept Ziva as part of the team. She wasn't trying to be Kate, she was just trying to be part of the team. In any case, Abby was making the effort to be nice to Ziva, and Ziva was happy to accept the invitation.

"Of course. I think I will not be working late tonight . Jenny has let us off on working the bigger cases ever since McGee got shot. It won't last long though, so we may as well take the advantage while we have it."

Abby cringed. "Right, how is Tim doing?"

"He's fine, been taking it easy since he started back last week, but like I said Jenny has gone easy on us so it's not been a problem." Ziva said. "So, I really should go back up to my desk, Gibbs is in already and I want to get on top of my work. I have not been keeping up to date with the paper work."

Abby nodded. "Is that because you're still trying to beat Tony's high score at Tetris?"

Ziva opened her mouth, shocked that Abby could suggest such a thing. Then she closed it and winked at her. "Yes."

Abby returned the wink, and used a single finger to swivel her computer screen around to reveal a paused game of Tetris. "Me too. Which is why I should probably let you get back to work, and get on to those O'Brien blood samples, huh?" she grinned.

As Ziva left her office, Abby felt her stomach fold in half, backflip, break into a thousand pieces, and leap up and down. She suppressed a squee as she congratulated herself on taking the first step and asking the small Israeli out on a date. The tension between the two had been ripe from the beginning, and the more Abby made snappish retorts toward anything Ziva had to say, the more she realised that she had been mistaking dislike and anger for desire, and wanting. Tony had let slip that he had a feeling Ziva was interested in both sexes, and as soon as Abby's imagination was sparked, there was no going back. Dreaming of her every night, the way she felt, the way she kissed (in all the right places!), the way she looked post orgasm (and come to think of it, the way she looked during orgasm), Abby could just not get the brunette out of her mind.

It had started to affect her work, and she was almost certain that Gibbs was on to her. She usually went out of her way to impress her boss, but lately when he came down asking for results, the scenario had played out in the same way. Gibbs would ask what Abby had for him, and Abby would (knowing full well the answers to all of his questions) tell him that she'd got nothing solid as of yet, and would have to run it through a few more machines. Gibbs would leave, and send down Tony or Ziva after some time. Gibbs quickly learnt that the sooner he sent down Ziva, the sooner he got his evidence. And so Ziva found herself down in Abby's lab more than often, unbeknownst to the reasoning behind this.

Ziva had not been gone for more than a few minutes before Abby began to miss her already. She shook her head quickly, trying to get her face out of her mind to no avail. Grabbing her keys and locking her lab behind her, Abby ventured up to Ziva's desk.

As she approached Gibbs's team, she noticed that everyone was in already. As she passed Ziva's desk from behind she could see that she was working furiously… on beating Tony's Tetris high score.

Determined to not make her visit to see Ziva again so suddenly obvious, Abby walked past her and paused at Gibbs's desk.

"Morning Abbs. You got that O'Brien blood?"

Abby walked around his desk and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him in for a strong 'Good Morning the Abby Sciuto way' hug. Gibbs smiled and patted her arm, a subtle hint that it was let-go-time now.

"Negative Sir." Abby said sheepishly.

"Don't call me Sir." Gibbs instructed, ready for the reply.

"Negative Ma'am." Abby grinned.

"I'll send Ziva down when they're ready – just bleep me or whatever they call it."

"E-mail Ma'am?" Abby asked.

"That one." He replied.

Abby leaned across his arm to look at his computer screen. Its contents took her by surprise. She was looking at a yellow vertical block lowering itself slowly down the screen, to slot perfectly in line with a blue L-shaped block. She nodded.

"I can see you need it asap, for that important stuff you're working on there" Abby announced, unwillingly making it painfully obvious that she was lying.

"Abby we know he's playing Tetris. I taught him how to this morning." McGee said, as he tapped his keyboard.

Abby frowned. "And let me guess… you're working on the same, uh, case?"

McGee nodded, wincing as he moved to take a sip of his tea.

"Still painful?" Abby asked sympathetically.

McGee nodded. "I don't see why they think the donut cushion helps though… my butt will be sore regardless of what I sit on."

"That's cause you got shot in it, Probie." DiNozzo piped up.

"Thank you Tony, for reminding me. The stitches make it so easy to forget." McGee frowned.

Abby smiled at the office banter she had grown to love so much, and turned to leave the cluster of Tetris heads on their own. "Well, I'll leave you hard workers to it then, shall I?"

Pausing briefly as she passed Ziva's desk, Abby leant down and whispered directly into her ear; "Dress nice. See you at 'Kelts' around 7?"

A few strands of Abby's hair bushed against Ziva's cheek, sending shivers down her spine. This was the closest she had ever been to the Lab goth, well, the closest that didn't involve unwanted squeezing that Abby considered hugging and Ziva considered inappropriate, but at this very moment Ziva decided that was beside the point. At such close proximity Ziva could smell the subtle scent on Abby's hair… Lavender. She looked up to confirm the time they were meeting, but realised Abby was gone. Alone, she sat at her desk confused about the rush of feelings that had suddenly overcome her. It couldn't be attraction that she felt towards Abby? Surely not.

"Ziva!" Gibbs's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and thoughts of Abby evaporated. "Take these files up to Jenny, would ya? She just needs to sign them off."

To: Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, James Palmer, Donald Mallard.  
From: Ziva David  
Subject: Drinks Tonight  
---  
Hello Everyone,  
Abby and I will be at 'Kelts' tonight from around 7pm. You are all welcome to join us.  
Z.  
---

To: Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Sciuto  
From: Anthony DiNozzo  
Subject: High Score update  
---  
Level 9, 45 lines.  
---

To: Antohny DiNozzo  
From: Jethro Gibbs  
Subject: RE: High Score Update  
---  
Get back to work Tony.  
---

To: Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Jethro Gibbs, Abigail Sciuto  
From: Timothy McGee  
Subject: RE: High Score Update  
---  
Level 9, 53 lines.  
---

To: Timothy McGee  
From: Anthony DiNozzo  
Subject: RE: RE: High Score Update  
---  
Get back to work Probie.  
---

To: All NCIS Staff  
From: NCIS Director  
Subject: Gaming on MY time.  
---  
All Staff please note that playing games during work hours is not acceptable.  
Get back to work all of you.  
---

To: NCIS Director  
From: Abigail Sciuto  
Subject: Sorry  
---  
Sorry Ma'am.  
---

To: NCIS Director  
From: Anthony DiNozzo  
Subject: RE: Gaming on MY time.  
---  
Sorry Ma'am.  
---

To: NCIS Director  
From: Jethro Gibbs  
Subject: Drinks  
---  
The team is having drinks at 'Kelts' tonight, 7pm. See you there. Let me know if you get above 53 lines on Level 9.  
---

Abby arrived to 'Kelts' half an hour early. The nerves in her stomach would not settle, and the last few months of fantasizing about this night were weighing upon her, more heavily than some of the most important cases she had ever worked on. She had fallen hard for Ziva, and had spent the rest of the day meticulously planning every last detail of this evening, down to the number of water droplets on the crimson red rose she was holding between her forefinger and thumb, nervous she would prick herself due to the sheer dumbness that her body had stumbled into ever since she finished work.

She gulped down a bottle of water while she waited for the beautiful Israeli to arrive, her mouth constantly dry. Before too long, she needed to pee, and when she could put it off for no longer, she raced across the road into the bar and ducked quickly into the ladies room.

Abby's eyes scanned the room as she re-entered the bar. Ziva wasn't there, so she began to make her way back outside to wait.

"Abbs! Over here!" Called the voice of none other than Tony DiNozzo.

Abby rolled her eyes and turned towards the voice, preparing herself to meet another leggy blonde, whose name she never had to worry about forgetting, because it was bound to be different the next time they met. To her surprise though, DiNozzo was sitting next to McGee, who was sitting opposite Jenny and Gibbs. Abby's heart suddenly threatened to ooze out of her throat and onto the plate of wedges that sat between her four colleagues.

"Hey," Abby smiled politely, though failing to project her usual shine. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"We stayed back trying to beat McGee's score" DiNozzo replied. "Which I did, by the way" he beamed. "Level ten for thirty seconds… and so just came down straight from the office."

McGee scoffed. "I was on level ten for about thirty five seconds, until someone" (McGee scowled in the direction of Jenny) "pulled my power cord out."

"I warned you all." Jenny said, sipping her beer. Abby had always liked the fact that Jenny drank beer – like a real woman.

"You were just jealous that I was going to beat Tony again before you did!" McGee said.

"McGee, pouting is not an attribute that belongs to an NCIS special agent." Gibbs said.

Abby sighed. The usual banter was not making her smile as it so often did. Her long awaited date was about to be crashed, by the last people in the world she would ever have wanted to be around while she confessed her feelings to a trained killer. Slipping the rose surreptitiously behind her back, Abby made up an excuse to leave the group to their arguments, and slipped out the front to wait.

At 7pm on the dot, a silhouette of the Israeli rounded the corner. Abby approached her instantly, trying to put as much distance between them and their co-workers.

"Hey Abby. Is everyone else here already? I was trying to find my best outfit, since you know, you said to dress nice." Ziva smiled.

Her eyes were beautiful, Abby noticed right away how they looked up at her with alluring suggestion that could only be in her mind. Her hair was pulled back into a tight knot of some sort, and her skin had an aura of glistening bronze. Her soft, pink lips stretched back in a smile to reveal her perfectly white teeth. _'White teeth that should be pulling at my lace garter'_… but Abby had to get her mind out of fantasy land, because it was becoming impossible to hear what Ziva was saying over all the imaginary groaning in her head.

"Abby? What's wrong? Did no one show up?"

Abby nodded, trying to hide her disappointment along with the rose. "No, everyone's here."

"Shall we go in then? What do you think of my dress, then?" she asked, twirling around for the Goth to admire.

Abby lost all ability to speak, as she watched the dress float in all the right ways over the curves of Ziva's body. Surely she must know the reactions she gets from the way she moves her hips. Dry mouthed and without water, Abby merely nodded her approval.

Ziva smiled. She had hoped that her little 'twirling' trick had worked its magic, although she wasn't entirely sure. Men would be practically drooling by the time Miss David had completed her 360 degree turn, but Abby appeared withdrawn, disappointed almost. She moved closer to the taller woman, who was wearing black fishnet stockings, three quarter black pants with a black belt. The belt buckle was in the shape of a bat, which Ziva noted as uniquely cute. Abby was always true to herself – something she was beginning to love about her. A red see-through tank top covered more fishnet, this time a mesh long sleeved shirt that allowed her tattoos and skin to peer through the stringed diamonds of black. Her black bra was visible, and Ziva had to admit that the sight of it, coupled with the familiar smell of lavender hair made her begin to consider her feelings a little more carefully. She had promised not to fall hard for any girls, ever since Lea… but that was a long time ago – and while she was unsure of whether she was willing to put herself up for the possibility of that much hurt all over again, the alluring Goth was impossible to resist.

The pair began to make their way to the bar.

"Ouch!"

Ziva's head instantly snapped around to face her friend. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Abby sighed, bringing the red rose into view. "Yeah, just pricked myself is all…" she said.

Her game was up.

"Who is that rose for?"

Abby blushed, and said nothing.

Ziva's brain quickly reviewed the conversations from this morning. Perhaps Abby hadn't been inviting her for drinks as a favour to Gibbs… could she have wanted to spend time alone with her?

"Abby… I am sorry, I didn't realise."

Embarrassed, Abby waved her hand to quiet Ziva. "No, it's fine. Really. I should have been more… clear."

Ziva took Abby's hand in her own, lifting the pricked finger into the light of a nearby street lamp, determined to make her feelings known, in order to avoid any further confusion. "It doesn't look like there's any blood." She said softly.

Abby nodded, reluctant to pull her hand out from the clutches of the smaller one.

"That's a pity." Ziva continued. "Because if you were hurt, I could have kissed it better."

Abby's eyes widened at the sound of seduction in Ziva's voice.

"Well, it did kinda hurt." Abby said with a coy smile.

Ziva winked, and lowered her mouth to the tip of Abby's index finger, ensuring her eyes stayed locked on Abby's the whole time. With softness so subtle that Abby scarcely felt a whisper; Ziva pressed her lips against her finger.

At the end of the kiss, Abby pulled her finger away and raised the rose towards Ziva, who took it graciously.

"Thank you."

Abby smiled and nodded.

"So, everyone from work is inside?" Ziva asked, cringing.

"Yeah." Abby said, turning to look towards the bar.

"How about we leave the way I came then?" Ziva suggested, motioning for Abby to take her arm.

"Actually I had other plans." Abby said, taking her arm anyway, but leading her in the opposite direction.

"Well, since I did kind of make a mess of this evening, I guess I should listen to you now!" Ziva smiled.

Abby led Ziva through a maze of beautiful city back streets that she had never seen before. Petite fairy lights lit the streets, and the mouth watering smells that reached her nose made Ziva melt with desire.

"Abby this is beautiful." Ziva said, lying on the grass next to her.

Abby looked up at the stars that were slightly hidden by the clouds. "I thought you'd appreciate it. I wish there were less clouds about, then I could point out all the names of the stars."

Ziva turned her gaze from the stars into the eyes of the girl she was falling for, all to fast for her liking. "You know the names of all the constipations?"

Abby snorted with laughter, and it took her about five minutes before her laughed died down to enough of a giggle for her to explain the mistake Ziva had just made.

"Well I am glad that it is dark, because you cannot see the colour my cheeks have just turned" Ziva laughed.

"But to answer your intended question, yes, I know all of the constellations that we can see here… or, should be able to see here."

"I am impressed" Ziva said.

"I was hoping that might happen" Abby said with a cute air to her voice. "You getting cold?"

"A little but I am fine." Ziva answered.

"Come on." Abby stood up and extended a hand towards Ziva, who took it gratefully. With what was partially a stumble, and partially a clever maneuver on her own part, Ziva 'fell' into Abby's arms as she pulled her up off the ground. Resting her hands on Abby's shoulders, Ziva looked up through the eyes that melted Abby every moment they lit her gaze.

"Oops."

Abby smiled. "Nicely played Little One, but I am on to you." She said, as she dipped Ziva backwards, one hand supporting her neck and the other wrapped tightly around her chest and holding her back. "Lucky for you, I can play too."

With a wink, Abby drew Ziva in for a deep, passionate kiss. With the full moon lighting the glistening lake, and sparkling stars peeking through soft clouds as their back drop, Abby and Ziva shared their first kiss while the breeze made its way through their fingertips, and the electricity that shot through the bodies of both women ignited.


End file.
